de vacaciones en otra dimensión
by skylex157
Summary: cuatro amigos viajan a la dimencion de spyro. Donde descubren secretos, enemigos, amigos, y amores, primer fanfic. por favor comentar y mandar PM si tienen dudas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:  
>spyro point of view(POV).<br>Cynder y yo nos encontrábamos en un bosque. Estaba cansadísimo, tirado en el piso, cuando escucho que alguien se para y viene hacia mi, note su presencia ya que esta se encontraba al lado y sonreí en mis adentros sabiendo que era cynder y estaba bien. Al cabo de unos segundos desperté y la dragona se emociono al ver que me encontraba bien-Ho...Hola-dije débilmente, cynder respondió con una sonrisa-hola spyro-ella me ayudo a pararme pero las fuerzas me fallaban y caía, un poco frustrado decidí, con cynder, que nos quedaríamos en una cueva cercana para recuperar las energías.  
>000<br>sparxPOV  
>en las cuevas de warfang, los guardianes con las personas y yo decidimos salir, salí esperando lo peor y me encontré con un hermoso bosque que cubría el camino a la ciudad. Todos salimos y miramos al horizonte. Las personas reían y se abrazaban de la felicidad. En ese momento terrador dijo- ¡lo consiguió, nos salvo a todos! No puedo creerlo- a lo que volteer agrego- esto es increíble, fantástico, maravilloso...-cuando lo interrumpieron cyril y terrador-ya entendimos<br>-perdón-dijo disculpándose y yo comente-espero que se encuentre bien mi hermanito-en ese momento  
>los guardianes se pararon en el borde de la montaña y despegaron junto conmigo para ver si la ciudad era segura, en la tarde de ese día, regresaron regresamos con buenas noticias. Terrador se paro enfrente de las personas y dijo-no hay enemigos, vamos a tomar la ciudad, los niños y mujeres atrás- después de esas palabras, los dragones y guepardos pequeños los cargaron las madres. Todos avanzaron hasta las grandes puertas de warfang, los guardianes las abrieron, al ver que era 100% seguro empezaron a festejar y gritar. Todos juntos empezaron a re-construir la ciudad.<br>0O0  
>spyro POV<br>yo, con la ayuda de cynder, me dirigí a una cueva cercana, estaba un poco nervioso desde que escuche las palabras en el centro de la tierra. Sentía una extraña atracción con ella desde antes, pero en ese momento cynder me saco de mis pensamientos- oye spyro ¿te vas quedar mas tiempo despierto?-dijo mientras se acomodaba en un rincón con unos pastos que junto de afuera antes- yo estoy muy cansada-ya me acostaba-bueno, esta cueva es pequeña... así que si quieres puedes... ya sabes... para esta mas...- ya entendí-dije sabiendo que quería que duerma a su lado. En ese momento me arrastre hacia cynder, ya que aun me costaba caminar.  
>Después de dormirse cynder, me acurruque lentamente para no despertarla y cynder inconcientemente también se acomodo y haci pasaron la noche, los dos juntos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a explicar esto ahora porque después me van a llegar un montón de PM preguntándome que los personajes no son humanos, si, si lo son pero no de "nuestra" dimensión sino de una ficticia que invente para que sus poderes tuvieran lógica ademas que ya los tenia creados Changer POV ¡NO GRITEN! Aquí trato de dormir" "perdón Changer" dijo Catherine. 'Por que gritan tanto' Escuche a skylex que se dirigía a mi habitación con cara de "si me levantan temprano a ti también" y me levanto, me cargo a los hombros mientras yo refunfuñaba y me paro enfrente de Catherine" bueno ahora a probar mi nuevo invento" dijo con cierto orgullo cath. Empezaron a caminar mientras le susurre a skylex" no es increíble que haya hecho un portal inter-dimensional ella sola "sii" con la mirada perdida en cath "lo dices porque te gusta ¿no?"Dije con mirada y tono pícaro, skylex estaba tan hipnotizado por cath que no escucho mi pregunta " oye, oye, hola, llamando a la tierra" pasándole la mano por enfrente de la cara"1, 2, 3, SKYLEX" este ultimo mas notorio que el resto, llamando la atención de skylex" que" respondió skylex. Note que Catherine nos miraba de reojo mientras caminaba" por que te quedaste tan embobado" con algo de curiosidad aunque ya sabia la respuesta " no lo se, solo no le puedo sacar la mirada de encima" mientras pasamos vimos a full que esta destruyendo unos robots con su hacha gigante con un mango de cuero y cabeza roja como la sangre en una sala de entrenamiento. En ese momento skylex dice " Hola "hermanito" cuándo lo escucha full salto y golpeo el suelo con el hacha generando una onda expansiva roja destruyendo haci a los robots restantes, En ese momento guarda su arma " Ja ja muy gracioso sky sale de la habitación y vuelven a caminar entonces sky le dice perdón full, no te quería enojar" claro, como no me querías enojar diciéndome hermanito" dijo con tono de enojado" por cierto, ¿como va vuestra cita?"Dijo riéndose, disfrutando su pequeña venganza, mientras que Catherine seguía caminando hacia delante, skylex se quedo rojo como un tomate. En ese momento llegamos a la sala de tele transportación inter-dimensional-les voy presentar la puerta inter-dimensional, a que dimensión quieren ir?"dijo como pregunta retórica" nos llevare a este lugar" "¿y para que?" "porque hace tiempo no hay actividad criminal entonces nos "prepare" unas vacaciones en esta dimensión" "ok" sale en la tele unas imágenes del planeta" yo voy" dijo skylex antes de sacar su espada " si el lo va yo también"¿tu no vas chain?-claro, como no voy a ir-entonces saque mi espada de filo de esmeralda con mango de cuero "pues nos vamos" entramos todos al portal

notas de autor:

Escritor: bueno aquí segundo episodio espero que os guste y actualizare cuando pueda

Chain: vamos cuando viene la acciona

Escritor: oye que seas mi personaje no significa que ponga batallas porque si

Chain: pues vale, ya lo dijo el nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de...

Escritor: de vacaciones en otra dimensión


End file.
